When a Hotdog loves a Waffle
by in your dreams bird boy
Summary: Everybody has a secret, it's no news to anyone. But what happens when secrets are revealed?
1. Chapter 1

**Jason Todd**

 _If you're gonna take me any time soon, Lord, take me now._

A tall boy was glaring at his own reflex. Dark circles under cold blue eyes and a toothbrush hanging from the side of his mouth. The frothy mass of foam dripped down the marble vessel and his mind wondered if he was having a _déjà vu_ but he knew he wasn't. It just happened that the pair of jumping heads beside him made things fairly tricky for him to think otherwise.

 _Those galling little-_

His unsaid thoughts were cut as he narrowed his eyes and spat the remnants of toothpaste. His little brothers, Tim and Damian, were so lousy. Their routine consisted in elbow-fighting themselves for the second sink of their bathroom. Plus, trading impossible dares to each other. Their bickering was all he could hear from the moment he got up till he went to bed again. Seven days a week. Non-stop. If only they could shut up for a straight minute.

"Silence."

A voice clear as a bell spoke for him and broke the couple's 'banter'. It was Cassandra Cain, the only female of the family, and a blessing for all of them. She stepped through the door almost without touching the floor, feet sliding in a ghostly style, and they all froze.

Cass was undoubtedly Jason's favorite sibling, but she was also a spooky one. Face unreadable. He had no idea of what was she thinking, but he was grateful she stopped them before he did because he lacked her subtleness.

Meanwhile, the 'little' boys stood still, cheeks reddened and hands entwined in their endless battle.

Jason scoffed at the sight and fixed his eyes on the mirror. Cassandra was… _happy?_ He caught a glimpse of a smile curling up on her lips before he could exit the room and smirked back at her. The day had begun as any other but this one sure was something special.

Last night Jason stood up late so today would be one small step for man, one giant leap for him. His after-school project, a 'massive reconstruction work' as Alfred pointed out, was finally over and he couldn't wait to get into his new car and escaped from the dynamic duo and Dick's granny-driving skills.

 _Speaking of the devil…_

If there was one thing he'd learned over the past six years of being in the family, it was the importance of going unnoticed by Dick 'hugger' Grayson.

The elder ward was in front of him, black feathered hair brushed back at the sides. He was whistling a stupid tune, eyes closed and hands drumming in the air.

Whatever song it was, Jason did not wait to find out. He moved backward, to avoid eye contact and hoping to retreat in success but a loud crackle betrayed him.

 _What I'd give for Cass's ninja reflexes._

 **Dick Grayson**

 _What a wonderful world!_

The skies were clear, the sun was rising, the birds were chirping, and he was raring to go to school and share his happiness. Normally he would have faked his enthusiasm but after what happened the last night… Well, he would never be the same. Just recalling it made him jump with excitement. And he found himself dancing in his way to the kitchen when a remarkable voice caught his attention.

"Shit!" Jason cursed and Dick's heart skipped a beat. Last night his not-so-little brother was in the garage only meters away from where he was with his guest and- a shiver ran down his spine as the big picture became clear.

 _He'd heard us. He knows._

The thought crossed his mind and by the look on Jason's face, his deepest fears were confirmed ipso facto.

It felt like a punch in his guts. So much was expected of him. The older sibling, the perfect big brother. He should set an example and match his actions to words, yet his behavior last night was the greatest evidence of his flaws. But the worst part of all wasn't the 'sin' but the witness: Jason 'reckless' Todd.

Everyone knew that their nonexistent relationship was a sensitive subject. Yeah, they didn't get along; they never 'bond', neither showed any regret or intention to change it in the near future and despite how it sounded, it worked for them -most of the times. But there were some occasions where they just 'screwed the other for their own sake' and last time the buck-passing game backfired badly for Jason, so odds weren't good for Dick now.

He knew what was about to happen. Jason would tell the others what he heard and possibly saw. He was gonna tell everything and Dick could only imagine Bruce's disappointment face and subsequent lecture. The shame and the embarrassment. Everything.

He was about to say something when Jason charged against him and ran away. His body a blur of black from head to toes.

"Gosh, is he fast," he muttered under his breath and chased him through the corridors and down the stairs, smashing the walls in their way down and shaking the old pictures with each step. They looked like bulls running and none of them slowed down until they stormed into the kitchen and Alfred's frame came into sight.

The evasive Jason halted instantly and Dick took the opportunity to lunge him against the fridge with a crunching tackle. It was vital for him to stop Jason and to do so he lifted him, arms wrapping around his and tightening his grip but, heck if he was succeeding. Jason's body had become hard and heavy during the summer, and Dick's 'oh so powerful' arms perished in comparison.

 _Begone those days when I was the tallest and strongest…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tim Drake**

 _If looks could kill…_

The boy in a sudden need of a haircut was certain that he would be six feet under the ground decorating the backyard of the Wayne Manor, with a fine mourning statue of a naked woman embracing the Warlocks & Warriors' Master that he was himself while carnations covered his full name.

 _Quite the picture_ , indeed, but fortunately for him, his sister was there to soften 'things' so nobody would get a bloodied nose again.

And that was the point of everything, right? Because if it were down for the unwearable demon that Damian was, Tim would be short of half a liter of his crimson liquid in the twinkling of an eye. And hear him well, that's not even an overdramatic reaction at all.

The kid beside him had a mean streak that happened to pop up around him more than often on a daily basis. A living hell inside their heavenly state if you asked Tim, though if to escape from such a thing he had to suffer the uneasiness that Cass brought when she stepped in in their _affairs_ , well, who was _Him_ to denial assistance?

Cassandra was the guardian angel of all the family -remember the sculpture mentioned above? It looked fairly like her in his head, though you should scratch the nudity part especially after what happened during the summer break.

She was awkward and distant. Never talked unless it was necessary. Tight-lipped like the marble image flooding his head and her presence…her presence was scary. The girl felt like someone from another world. Kind of divine sometimes but scary nonetheless. Every emotion a human could ever putt off she lacked, bestowing her with an aura that only Samara or Sadako could wear all alone. And for some odd reason she was able to appear in the right place at the right time as on cue to rescue him instead of exacerbating the 'damage', but why?

She saved everyone from Damian, but never Damian from others. It wasn't new that none of them were fond of each other but the reasons escaped from Tim's understanding… or not? Who was he kidding? He knew pretty well why she didn't 'like' Damian as much as the rest of the family: The kid was an annoying brat and thought his deeds were beyond measure. But they weren't. And the Titanic banner firmly attached to his head spoke volumes of his oncoming future.

Someone should stop him before the tragedy sail but then again, who was _Him_ to meddle? To extinguish those _ínfulas_ (*)? To rescue the kid from himself?

They all had their own tough lessons to learn and he was in no position to judge whether his younger brother was or wasn't ready for his. Neither that he cared anyway…

Tim sighed deeply, sunken hands vanishing below the soapy scum of the sink and then realized to his surprise that he was left alone.

Time passed too fast when his mind wandered. Way faster than he might've presumed, and with a missing towel to dry his hands he ran them through his rebel hair, fixing the locks from the top and combing them far away from his eyes.

 _"I need a haircut soon,"_ he noted to himself, fishing for his phone to make the proper appointment with the barber when the alarm startled him.

"Conner!" The screen showed a pending task and he dialed his best friend's number, mumbling nervously, "C'mon, man. Pick up the phone."

 **Damian Wayne**

 _Gordon Bennett—_

"What's the damp squib of odor, Pennyworth?" A high-pitched voice raised from the entrance of the kitchen -perhaps too high for his likeness but cold and almost menacing as intended.

The younger heir and _only_ biological son of billionaire Bruce Wayne, true to his devious nature, wrinkled his nose in disgust and frowned his mouth way up from its rightful place, mimicking his father's expression when something wasn't to their liking and rising all the attention required in the process.

 _A succeed._ He noticed and smirked to himself while scanning the room in search of the source of such insult to the senses.

It was scandalous. The stench, almost poisonous, filled his lungs with a sour odor no man could name; made him want to cough but he endured it. _He had to_. Even though his beyond the average sense of smell wasn't of any help at the time.

"It is a healthy breakfast for every taste, Master Damian," the butler informed him, flipping what it looked like a plain pancake from the griddle while his eyes never left the task at hand.

It was far and wide acknowledged that the man's cookery skills weren't his best asset, yet nobody complained as soon as they could skip a meal or two.

Nobody… except for Damian.

He wasn't like his siblings. They feared damaging Pennyworth's pride but he was brave enough to express it in front of him and so he did, "What it might be healthy for peasants, may not be so for a trained palate as mine." His words earned what he could read as a vague symptom of tiredness in the butler's face.

 _Probably be due to his old age_ , he thought but didn't share out loud and stared back at him. Piercing green eyes stuck on brown ones until a wheezing laugh interrupted the eying contest.

Grayson and Todd, who were engaged in some kind of unofficial Greco-Roman wrestling performance, had stopped to add a layer of inane mirth to the background.

"Easy there, Dami," Grayson said awfully cheerful as he approached him.

 _All smiles and goofy moves make the older be a fool_. He clicked his tongue, the familiar 'tsk' sound announcing an unpleasant retort when the elder brother patted Damian's head and shoved him down on a seat faster than he could dodge.

"You wouldn't want Alf's anger on your back, would you?" then reminded him, the stupid smirk still on his face and he so much wanted to wipe it off… but the other sturdy beast joined Grayson, adding a heavy hand on his shoulder and whispering, "Don't make it any difficult, brat."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Waynes**

The very moment Damian announced that he wanted to be a vegan the entire family went on to debate.

 _Is it good for a kid to stop eating animal-based protein?_ _Will it affect his growth and development?_ _Is that even safe for the demon brat?!_

All those questions let show their concerns about him, and the answers heaved a sigh of relief because there was nothing wrong with letting him be a _vegi_ lante -as long as he ate a bit more than other kids. That said, having a vegan in the family was a good topic at parties -by 'topic' they all meant a brand-new set of jokes on him- until they also got affected by his diet.

 _Yikes!_ Yup, though do not misunderstand them. They all loved Damian -more or less, that was undeniable. However, being obliged to forego their beloved meat? Well, _that_ , they would not. Under. Any. Circumstance. Going to accept it.

So, after hearing the words 'for _every_ taste' a warning flag was set in the neutral ground –kitchen for commoners. Making all the minors faced their flight or fight instincts.

Dick, as the older, and thus more experienced in surviving the butler's attempts to edible food, side-eyed Jason, his face silently asking if they were in the same boat -if he wanted to ditch breakfast as much as he did himself- and the towering Crime Alley _kid_ glanced back at him, acknowledging the unsaid plea.

Meanwhile, Damian took advantage of the momentum to try and freed himself from their hold -if only they weren't so strong... but Dick and Jason joined forces in perfect sync, shoving the little _grass grazer_ into his chair.

Then the older whispered, "If we're going to suffer…" His minty-breath-warning made Damian's cheeks bloom with color as the anger still sizzled under the surface of his gaze. He hated them for overpowering him and he opened his mouth to spit venom back when Jason tightened his grip around his now 'boneless' arm to hiss the caution's end, "We'll do it together."

It was a threat; cold and mischievous. Those two fake brothers sent a cold shiver down the younger heir's spine who remained quiet, pondering whether he should demand their heads or their willies for such effrontery -though no wit remark was left in him to point out their boyish act of entering his personal space bubble.

It shouldn't be new to anyone that while Jason was the self-proclaim lone wolf of the family, Damian, over there, was certainly not to be outdone nor did he lag behind because he could also freak out at physical contact when not in control -showbiz. Though what it really was new this time, was his self-restraint. The kid didn't jump at their throats nor did he make an attempt to.

 _Should I be impressed or scared?_ Dick thought but there was no time for such things as his eyes wandered to the other side of the kitchen where an ' _unaware_ of little D's struggles' Cassandra was sitting beside Alfred. No one knew when she got there, or how long had she been watching the jolly trio, studying them –or judging, who could tell? At that point, not even Dick felt like asking.

The entire breakfast situation didn't bother her at all; as if the tasty food was something she could walk past effortlessly. _She was so impressive,_ _so_ —wait, talking about sneaking… Tim!

The recently 'acquired' Wayne sibling -who had the amazing ability to miss the morning 'fires' at the kitchen table- made his way towards the coffee machine; feet dragging all the way and no one noted his presence until his phone buzzed like a bumblebee. He could have put a Cass on everyone if it weren't for the noisy app.

Now the five 'lovely' wards of Bruce were finally gathering between the same walls at the same time and nothing had exploded - _hitherto_. The busy man would be so proud of the early achievement if he were there. Wayne Enterprises kept him far away from his home and kids. And he regretted it. Not being around to be a father figure was paying a toll on Bruce but someone had to run the family business; plus, the kids had also Alfred!

The loyal butler took with great pleasure the task of educating the motley crew. And was at times like that that Alfred intended to maintain the peace -if only for a bit longer.

"Good morning, gentlemen," the tight up British man admonished in a flat tone and turned to his right to salute Cassandra with a little bow of his head, "my lady." She mimicked his gesture, face expressionless and he looked back at the boys, "Since you all look so _perky_ in the morning, let's keep the meeting low and quiet for a change, shall we?" he demanded, even though the sentence implied a question somewhere behind his words, but no one complained. They just nodded, and the couple released Damian.

Alfred served the breakfast in fine porcelain plates while Cass added a handful of berries at the side of the hot fuming spongy piles with an almond of butter on top. She took a moment to admire her work before delivering the plates to her brothers, dancing around the central island light on her feet –the ghost of a smile hanging on her lips for the second time that morning.

She also had to dodge a distracted Tim to avoid _ruining_ the banquet for all –to everyone's dismay, except Alfred's, of course. And Dick addressed the old man with the sheepish smile he could manage and wondered -wished- "No way I can have my cereals instead, right, Alf?" But no answer was given; just a drolly raise of the man's brow that made him shrug, "At least I tried."

Damian interrupted his self-pity display with a sharp click of his tongue. The patented sound came along with his smug grin and Dick stared at him with a scowl.

 _Seriously?!_

The only one supporting Damian sometimes was he himself, but _Gee_ , no wonder why everyone was annoyed at him, the unbearable kid was beginning to wear his last nerve too.

Fortunately for him, the butler appeared from behind them interrupting whatever possible misdeed that was about to happen, and poured a long cup of tea to the small heir, "Here's your Darjeeling tea, Master Damian."

" _Darling…_ " Jason muttered with a husky chuckle and Damian's face burnt, but with Alfred between them, he couldn't fire back so he clutched his fists in a white-knuckled grasp and waited for an open.

Dick noticed this and removed any sharp cutlery from him, reminding himself that it was better to not pet a burning dog, when Tim's voice brought everyone's attention to where he was standing, a double espresso in hand. "Does anyone want a coffee?"

The sweet aroma of his beverage improved a 100% the kitchen's scent and Jason hummed a sloppy "yes" to the 'formality' offering. Dick even thought about getting one too but the lifeless "okay" Tim huffed and his look of defeat told him otherwise.

Tim's mind cursed himself for the suggestion. _Yeah_ , he was the only caffeine lover in the manor, whereas the rest were _sinensophiles_ (*) or cocoa drinkers but Jason's response was a pain in the ass that he had to oblige, and it also meant that he would no longer taste his perfect coffee at the peak of it richest flavor.

Still ignoring the other's struggles, Cass finished serving the breakfast and decided to change positions with Jason, who was now rummaging through the cabinet in search of peanut butter or whatever he was doing there - _perhaps fishing for my cereal?_

Everything went surprisingly smooth. Not big incidents happened, nor bleeding noses to attend or threatening knives to stop, not even flying food. Everyone sat around the breakfast bar. Waiting. Dick's eyes locked to the humongous number of pancakes in front of him and considered that perhaps Damian was right. If it weren't for the pleasant smell of fresh coffee, he might as well be walking off the edge of a cliff.

 _Damn… since when did I become so dramatic?_

He flicked his eyes on Tim, who was thrusting his fork absent-minded -and with it breeding envy to him. _How could he do that without throwing up?_ Then looked to his right, watching Damian uncertain about the soggy maple pile but he was… _eating them?_ Cass too! The super straw weight brunette was half done. _How?!_ That girl was the biggest mystery of all times. And Jason… well, the guy wasn't even trying at all. He busied himself with berries instead and when their eyes met, the jock flashed a defiant glare at him. _Did he have some kind of plan to escape the breakfast?_

Dick narrowed his eyes, studying Jason's face but nothing came to mind and the clock was ticking. He needed to act quickly if he wanted to be successful and he knew how to. "So, Jason," his voice gathered everyone's focus. "You fixed the old Chevy for good this time?"

Jason stopped what he was doing, hand froze in midair with a tiny raspberry between his fingers and Dick's expression faltered for a brief second as if he'd regret the question. His brother could bring up everything that happened the last night and Dick would be done for sure but, for some odd reason, it didn't look like Jason was gonna rat him out yet.

"You sure you can drive it?" he rushed the question, shoving deep down the fear he felt and wiggling his brows in mild doubt.

Jason narrowed his eyes as if pondering what was his brother after but played along. "You'll be surprised," he assured him, catching the dangling fruit with his mouth and grinned impishly.

"Is it true?" Alfred interrupted them, taking the bait and Jason nodded proudly, circling his plate as if it was the steering wheel as the butler continued, "Well, then, let me remind you that Master Bruce was very vocal regarding the _tune-up_ that the vehicle should require for being used, sir."

"I've checked it twice, Al. It _is_ safe now." Jason responded with a toothy grin and Alfred's features hardened. The man didn't trust his skills nor did he bought his overconfident persona for Jason had been always a troublemaker. And cars… well, cars were a weak spot for him. He might be sixteen and a good mechanic but he was still a child before his eyes.

"Glad to hear it, sir." Alfred said nonchalantly, "Despite, I'll feel more comfortable if I check it myself before you go." Then the man brought his palm on sight and with a subtle gesture urged Jason to toss the keys of the vehicle.

He rolled his eyes and sighed in disbelief but did as he was ordered. There was no endpoint in trying to win that argue -not if he wanted to drive his car any sooner.

The butler nodded to him and then hastened his pace toward the garage, leaving the happy family unsupervised. _Mission accomplished!_

Dick jumped from his seat and grabbed Damian's plate along his own, turning to the garbage disposal unit faster than he'd chased Jason before. They had little time to waste before Alfred would return and they needed to coordinate without words.

 _Easier said than done…_ whoop-dee-do, Dick smiled when he heard Tim following his steps. The long haired kid took Jason's plate and emptied it within his, sliding both towards Cass who stopped them before they could reach the floor and piled them up with hers, handling the leftovers to Dick -plus a handkerchief full of the missing pancakes. _Hell, she wasn't that mysterious after all, huh?_

It was remarkable how could they, despite not getting along with each other, set aside their differences to work together in a common cause. Even Damian seemed to comply as he sipped his tea, _oblivious_ to the hubbub… Or not? Seldom things worked when he was involved and it was a pity that their progress had to be often clouded by the younger member of the family.

"I call Shotgun!" Were the words that stopped them all in their tracks as a wave of 'Whats' from different baritone pitches echoed through the walls.

"I said I'll be backseat-driving in Grayson's car," Damian reassured them, setting his cup on the marble counter. "In fact, I just called it for all eternity."

"What?!" this time Tim was the only one asking, voice cracking in the process. "You can't do that!" he protested and turned to Dick, "He can't do that. Tell him he can't be shotgun!"

"I just did it."

"Doesn't count! You can't proclaim yourself that!"

Both teenagers exploded, the younger running around the central island and Tim chasing him. Dick facepalmed himself and turned to Jason, saying, "You really dropped the ball, man."

"Me?" He pointed towards himself, mocking ignorance. "I had no idea this was gonna happen…" then shrugged. "Besides, this looks just like the kind of stuff a big brother should take care of, right?" he stated, patting Dick's shoulder as he left behind the noisy duo and a dejected golden boy.

 _Why cannot I be an only child again? I never asked for this… I just-_ "Enough!" Dick stopped them raising his voice, "Damian you won't sit beside me, nor will you Tim," he said and both kids babbled their 'buts' but Dick shoo them both with a glare. "Cass will sit next to me."

Two jaws dropped slightly. _Eureka!_ But Cass didn't look happy and he gestured her to explain why her troubled face when she stated –painfully- "I prefer Jason."


	4. Chapter 4

**Cassandra Cain**

"What?!" Dick yelled, body stiffening and voice cracking with fear or surprised –maybe both emotions? The spooky girl couldn't pinpoint which one.

Her big brother didn't deserve those two at the back-seat whining and bumping. She knew she could help him, _sure_. But Jason had been working so hard in his car… And to be fair, she longed for a peaceful ride as much as the poster boy did before her. And the thought- it might've sounded kind of greedy… _perhaps even selfish!_ No matter how many times she had stopped her siblings' quarrels, ever since she set a foot on the manor the guilt for wanting something like that was eating her alive. Though on the other hand… if she didn't take care of herself, who would do it?

Cass shrugged –more at the thought than at Dick's pleading face- and jogged down the corridor, trying to keep up with Jason.

The rebel boy was her beacon: a six-foot-tall tower of muscle, wrapped in jeans, and leather, and silence, that absorbed any sound and projected nothing but calm. And she liked him; depicted the boy as a big monk or priest –only if his devilish nature among girls hadn't ruin that image for her.

Yeah… Jason was a lot of things, and two-thirds of them weren't good but he wasn't that bad of a guy either. Why would he get the door for her if not?

Cassandra smiled at the gesture and exited the manor with him. Both raven siblings walking in perfect harmony towards the garage. The one far away with its little extension of gravel road and the front covered in wild roses. It fit Jason as a glove and she enjoyed the mental comparison. _A pity he would never appreciate it._

When they reached the second garage, she noticed the butler waiting at the entrance. Alfred looked positively impressed by his findings which made Cass' heartbeat quicken in anticipation of the news -as if she had been the one working on the car instead of Jason- and though she wanted to be there, she didn't stay to heed it because their conversation was theirs to hear, not hers.

Instead, she glanced out the corner of her eyes at the pair in lieu to make sure everything was fine and stepped in the garage where the old classic muscle car from the sixties greeted her. A _Camaro Z28_ as she could read and the girl approached the vehicle slowly, running her fingertips hesitantly through the hood.

Chops of green flakes jumped at her touch. It needed a new coat of paint but Cass wouldn't complain. She liked the car the way she was. Had that timeless charm with all the scratches on the sides, and the little flicks of paint and oxide, and also the battered grill or-

"There are dents that need to be fixed and filled," Jason said, cutting her off the appreciation. His eyes peeled on the car where her hands had been. "Al said I should probably wait till I take care of 'em but… you know me, patience ain't one of my virtues."

He was now opening the driver's door, chuckling, darkly. His past looming over him and he asked, "You sure you wanna come with me?"

Cass found her brother endearing, like the car. His words betraying that rough façade he's been working so hard to accomplish and she couldn't stop the smile from spreading. The boy was the spitting image of his car. Looked coarse at the surface and might have sound raw too for the untrained ears, but he was trying to work things on his own, searching for a place to fit in, just as the car was still fighting to keep in. The studied 'lonely wolf look' nothing but a shield that kept him away from others, but not from Cass.

"Yes," she said and sat beside him, tossing her backpack on the back.

 **Stephanie Brown**

"You sure you don't want me to drive you there?"

The unexpected voice of Crystal startled the blonde girl who almost fell on her ass as she jumped on her favorite worn-out skinny jeans with holes in the knees and her right foot decided to get past the middle hole a few times before finding its rightful place.

"No need to," Stephanie groaned along with an inwardly curse because her mother would never approve such language under her roof.

"I can drive you halfway too. It's no big deal, sweetie," she offered, stifling a chuckle so her daughter wouldn't glare daggers at her for being a bystander in such a humiliating show.

"Nope, Mom. I need—" The girl fought her way into the _oh-so-tight pants_ , hopping, pushing and pulling all the way like a honey-colored bunny -the sight so lovely. "-the extra exercise." she finished the sentence, crying in triumph, finally pulling the jeans up and zipping them –not without great effort.

"All right," Crystal turned around and walked to the front door. "There's a note in the kitchen," she recalled grabbing her keys. "See it reaches your tutor or the Principal or whoever is in charge there, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am!" she answered her from the distant.

"Also, don't get in trouble."

"I'll try." Stephanie poked her messy head and winked.

"And make some friends!" Crystal demanded and Steph couldn't help but frown in fake mockery, "You're asking too much, don't you think?" But her mother wasn't home to hear her.

Today was gonna be Stephanie's first day at Gotham Heights and, yeah, sure, she had skipped the first week but that was a minor problem, right? What really mattered was that she was gonna go to a new school and met new people and probably do something great in the process, like saving someone's life, or rescuing a cat, who knew. She was pretty excited, so much that the night before she couldn't sleep –nor that it mattered to her either.


End file.
